


Pressing Buttons

by soongtypeprincess



Series: Sophie [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, M/M, Making Out, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:32:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Data and Geordi decide to seek advice from Counselor Troi about the possible meaning of his dream, and if it is a sign concerning the impending welfare of their daughter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Update (4/2015): I am currently making a few changes to this series: 1) Sophie starts the series at 3 yrs old and not 2 yrs. There's a reason for this. 2) A slight change in her characterization has also been made, but the main storyline has not changed. Thank you!
> 
> I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE TNG CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY OTHER THAN THE ORIGINAL FEMALE CHARACTER.

Sophie shuffled along the corridor in her pearl pink dress, her silky black hair tied back in a long ponytail with a white bow. She walked between Data and Geordi as they made their way to the Arboretum where her Early Development class was to meet their teacher for an interactive study in different flowers and how they grow on their home planets.

She clutched Geordi’s hand as they walked, every now and then stopping when a young ensign or fellow crewman would stop him to either quickly check a maintenance report on a PADD or to briefly give a morning greeting. They would also give Sophie a smile, to which she would wave as they walked away.

Geordi laughed. “You’re very bouncy this morning.”

She looked up at him, her eyes full of excitement. “I want to see the new flowers. Daddy! They turn pink and blue and yellow and—“

“Those are chameleon roses,” Data stated. “They change pigments according to its owner’s mood. For example, if you were to hold one and you were feeling happy, then the rose would turn a bright green or a sparkling yellow.”

“Have you ever held one, Daddy?” she asked him. 

He shook his head. “I have not.”

“Come with me. I want to see what color it makes!”

Data grinned. “I cannot, little one. My duty is to be on the Bridge and then Night Watch this evening. Perhaps another time.”

Sophie nodded, feeling a bit let down, but she smiled and looked at Geordi. “Can I go up? Please?”

Geordi looked around at the passing crewmen. “Not now, Sophie.” They approached the turbolift and the doors shot open. 

They stepped inside. “Deck 17,” Data commanded and the doors closed. 

“Okay, now you can,” Geordi said.

Data quickly knelt to her level and Sophie hopped onto his back and threw her arms around his neck as he stood up again, supporting her legs. Geordi just looked at them and smiled as Sophie giggled with delight at being so high off the ground.

The turbolift suddenly halted at Deck 10 and the doors opened, revealing an amused Commander Riker who was accompanied by Counselor Troi. “Good morning,” Riker beamed at the three of them.

Data nodded at them. “Good morning, Commander. Counselor.”

“Sophie,” Geordi addressed her. “What do you say?”

“Good morning, Commander,” she greeted him, hiding her shy expression behind Data’s head.

Riker cleared his throat as they stepped onto the turbolift. “Sophie,” he said, in a playfully stern tone. “That is not how you address this commanding officer.”

She gave him a sweet smile and said softly, “Hi, Uncle Will.”

Riker grinned and gave her ribs a quick tickle and she squirmed, Data holding tighter to her legs as she gripped the collar of his uniform.

“Hi, Aunt Deanna,” Sophie whispered.

“Hello, Sophie,” Troi replied. “Are you excited about the Arboretum?”

Sophie nodded and said, “Uh-huh…”

Data turned his head slightly to her. “Manners, please.”

“I mean, yes, ma’am,” Sophie corrected herself. “Aunt Deanna, have you held a chameleon rose?” 

Troi smiled. “Oh, yes. In fact, I was given one as a gift once. I remember it had a golden stem and it turned from white to purple as I held it.”

“Did Uncle Will give it to you?” Sophie asked, slyly.

“Young lady!” Geordi admonished her, but Troi laughed and said, “No, dear. A very good friend did.” Riker suddenly cleared his throat again and Troi gave him a reproachful look.

“Counselor,” Data said, turning to Troi. “Geordi and I would like to come and speak with you today, if you have the time.”

“Certainly,” she said. “Is everything all right?”

“We just have a few questions concerning…” He paused and looked at Geordi.

Troi looked at the engineer. “Commander, I’m feeling a bit of tension from you. Is there something—“

“We would prefer not to discuss it here, Deanna,” Geordi said. He leaned closer and whispered, “Not in front of Sophie, anyway.”

"They want to tell you about my dream," Sophie instantly blurted out.

"Sophie..." Geordi started, but Troi interrupted him.

"Did you have a special kind of dream last night, dear?" she asked.

Sophie nodded as she thumbed over the back of Data's brass pips on his collar. "Yes, ma'am. And probably about the communicator I broke."

Riker's eyes widened with intrigue. "You broke a communicator?"

"She claims she was fixing it," Geordi told him, crossing his arms over his chest.

"No, Daddy!" she whined. "I wanted to see--"

"That is sufficient, Little One," Data ordered. He turned his attention to Troi. "Is there a specific time that you will be available, Counselor?"

Troi glanced at Sophie, who was now hiding her eyes behind Data's neck. "Of course," she told him. "How does 1400 hours sound?”

“Thank you, Counselor,” Data replied.

The doors shot open at Deck 17 and Sophie hugged Data’s neck tighter as they walked out. 

Riker looked at Troi as the turbolift started to move again. “Still nothing from Starfleet?”

She shook her head with a slight frown. “It’s like they’re stalling, and although that gives Geordi and Data more time with Sophie…I’m afraid of what the outcome will be. I can’t bear the thought of them taking her away. It wouldn’t be right.”

“I agree,” Riker said. “How do you feel about it? Do you think the decision will be in their favor?”

She shrugged. “I have to be optimistic, but if there is a deadlock, then there may be a deposition.”

Riker rolled his eyes. “You’re kidding.”

“The captain said it may take place on the Enterprise—“

“But that means they would interrogate Sophie, a sweet, albeit precocious three-year old girl who is obviously very happy in her current situation. The only purpose a hearing would serve would be to frighten her, especially of the threat of her being taken away. Life on The Enterprise is all she knows.” 

He paused and placed his hands on his hips. “Data and Geordi are two of our best officers, and they are both excellent parents. I mean…is that the issue? Sophie being raised by two men? I never knew that was still such a taboo. I thought it died out in the late 21st century!”

“Will,” Troi interjected. “It isn’t the issue of two married men. It’s the issue of a human and an android. The Terran Child Welfare Council doesn’t recognize Data as…a sufficient parental figure.”

Riker turned away and was quiet. However, as the doors to the Bridge opened, he muttered, “I know about insufficient fathers, Deanna, and I can assure you: Data is not one.”

Back on Deck 17, Geordi and Data stopped a few feet from the Arboretum doors where Sophie’s class was waiting with their teacher. Data knelt down and Geordi helped smooth out the wrinkles in her dress as she slid off his back. “Don’t get too dirty, sweetie,” he told her.

“Yes, Daddy,” she said, her head down as she continued to sulk.

“And behave well for your teacher,” Data added.

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Don’t pick the flowers, either. They belong in the Arboretum.”

“Daddy, I know!” she finally whined at Geordi, impatient to join her class.

“Your class ends at 1330,” Data said. “And you must wait with your teacher until I come retrieve you. Understood?”

“Yes, yes, yes!” 

She began to trot over to her classmates until Geordi called after her. “Hey! Come here, missy.”

Sophie looked at the floor as she walked back over to them. Geordi lifted her chin with a gentle hand and said, "Don't leave us without that beautiful smile."

She lifted one corner of her mouth, trying her best not to give them a genuine smile, but Data suddenly grabbed her arms and placed a kiss on her cheek, letting it echo with a resounding smack.

“Daddy!” she snickered as her smile grew bigger, but Geordi pulled her close to place a loud raspberry on her other cheek. “Daddy!!” she screeched, squirming out of his grip and quickly running over to her classmates who were watching in confusion. 

She looked back at them as she wiped her face and waved as they walked away.

Geordi laughed. “Not even a teenager and we already embarrass her.”

They entered the turbolift and the doors closed behind them. Data could barely emit the command “Engineering” before Geordi stepped over to him and gave him a passionate kiss, his fingers running up the back of Data’s scalp. 

Data’s eyes widened but he kissed back as he brought Geordi closer, enveloping him in a tight embrace.

"Mmmm, baby..." Geordi groaned softly.

Data returned his groan with a deeper kiss as Geordi clutched at his uniform tunic. “Darling,” Data whispered. “I do not believe now is the time to—“

“I know, I know,” Geordi said, giving him one more sensual kiss before pulling away and crossing his arms. “I just…really wanted to, okay?”

“I am your husband,” Data stated as he straightened his uniform. “It is quite natural that you would want to engage in spontaneous acts of romance with me.”

Geordi smirked. “Well…been a bit difficult to do in these past few weeks. Hey, I’m not blaming you, honey. Hell, even when I want to, I’m too damn tired.”

Data thought for a moment, and then said, “Perhaps we can arrange for Counselor Troi to look after Sophie one night so that you and I may be intimate.” He stepped closer and took his hand. “I would like to ensure that your needs are properly met.”

“It isn’t just that, Data,” Geordi replied with a coy smile. “I’m still a bit…shaken up from last night. Do you think she really dreamed of…Lore?”

“I do not know how she could. I do not have any record of you or I ever mentioning my brother.”

“Yeah, well…I certainly dreamed of him last night.”

Data’s eyes widened again. “You did not tell me this.”

“I didn’t want to. Just remembering when he killed Dr. Soong and then when he kidnapped you and made you...well, you know! Maybe, subconsciously, I’m worried he’ll come back somehow and--”

"Darling," Data interrupted him. "You know that would be impossible."

"I know, Data, but...you can't possibly understand my anxiety about all this!"

"Quite the contrary, I do understand it by now since I have seen you exhibit this emotion quite often lately."

Geordi sighed helplessly as he stopped pacing and looked at his husband.

The turbolift halted at Engineering and Data kissed Geordi on the cheek as the doors opened. “Let us continue this with Counselor Troi. Perhaps she can put your fears at ease.”

Geordi sighed again. “I hope you’re right.” He squeezed Data’s hand again and stepped out of the turbolift. “I’ll see you there.” 

He gave his husband another smile as the doors closed and the lift escorted Data to the Bridge.


	2. Chapter 2

Troi stared at the two engineers who sat on the sofa in her office. Geordi was clutching Data’s hand as he told her about his violent dream while Data’s eyes never left Geordi’s anxious expression.

“I can still hear her shrieking,” he mumbled as he looked at his shoes. “God…and his laughter. So… impenitent, so full of…of…”

“Evil,” Troi cut in as the feeling of his turmoil transferred from his subconscious to an aching pain in her stomach. 

“Yes!” Geordi sighed, looking up at her. 

“What happened after he ripped off your VISOR?” 

He leaned back, throwing his free hand upward with frustration. “I woke up…covered in sweat and I thought my heart was going to jump out of my throat. It was so real, Counselor. It was the worst dream I ever had.”

Data squeezed his hand, as if it would comfort him. Geordi noticed the gesture and placed his other hand to rest on Data’s forearm. 

“And you think,” Troi began. “That Sophie may have had the same dream? Or perhaps a dream in which Lore was terrorizing her?”

“We are unsure, Counselor,” Data conveyed. “However, we find it very disturbing that she immediately did not think that I was the assailant in her dream, even though he looked exactly like me.”

“That’s just it,” Geordi added. “If she dreamed of someone attacking her that looked like her father, why isn’t she afraid of Data? Why is her first instinct to ask if he has a twin?”

Troi allowed for a reflective pause in their conversation before saying, “It could be a way for her to come to terms with what she had dreamed. Most children have dreams in which the bad people look like members of their family, but it doesn’t mean that they hold any kind of grudge against them or are afraid of them. Children’s imaginations are more outrageous and confusing than that of adults, and Sophie is no exception.” 

She, too, leaned back in her chair and put her hands in her lap. “Are you sure you’ve never mentioned your brother to her?”

Data swiftly nodded. “Absolutely.”

“The last thing we want,” Geordi said, “is for her to know that he even existed. Counselor, I know this sounds strange, but is this all just coincidence…or does the fact that we happened to dream about the same…thing…what I mean is…do dreams…”

“Have a habit of coming true?” she finished his thoughts again. 

Geordi grinned. “I knew it…He's gone but I’m just being paranoid.” He rubbed his chin. “Geez, I’m turning into my mom.”

Troi smiled. “Data? How did you respond to Sophie?”

Data looked past her and ran through his memory banks. “I merely answered with a question of my own, Counselor.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
“Why do you want to know if I have a twin, sweetheart?” 

She rolled onto her back and sniffed as she held Pickles on her chest. “The bad man in my dream. He looked like you…but he was different.”

Geordi put on his VISOR again and moved closer to her. “How was he different?”

Sophie creased her brow and pouted her lips deep in thought. She then shrugged. “I don’t know. He sounded like Daddy, but…not really? And he looked at me different…like I was bad. And he chased me.”

“Did he catch you?” Geordi whispered, his heart thumping hard in his chest.

She shook his head. “Spot stopped him.” Sophie looked at Data and snickered. “She tripped him.” Data grinned as she continued, “Then…I woke up and saw you and Daddy in my room." 

Data placed a light kiss on her temple. “It is all right, darling. I promise there is no bad man that will chase you.”

He raised his eyes to Geordi as if comforting him of the thought, as well.  
\---------------------------------------------------  
“That’s very interesting that Spot stopped Lore,” Troi mused. “It sounds like Spot represents you…or maybe the both of you.”

Data tilted his head. “How so, Counselor?”

However, Geordi piped in, saying, “Maybe Spot represents the both of us because Sophie knows that she is protected. Her dream took place on the Enterprise, which is her home, and Spot tripped Lore so Sophie could run away.”

“That is why she was not afraid of seeing me by her bed when she awoke,” Data added.

Troi leaned forward. “That’s solved. So, what does Geordi’s dream stand for?”

Geordi thought for a moment and then sighed. “I think I know what Lore represents now, honey,” he said to his husband. He leaned on the android’s shoulder and looked down at their still clutching hands. “The Terran Child Welfare Council.”

Data looked at him with what appeared to be a melancholy expression. “You have been troubled by the thought of them…taking her from us. I have noticed, Geordi, that you have not been sleeping well in the past few days. Perhaps your lack of sleep…has caused this violent manifestation of your constant anxiety over Sophie’s fate.”

Geordi let go of Data’s hand and carefully took off his VISOR as he began to weep. Data carefully took the VISOR from his hand and set it on Troi’s table in front of them.

Troi took a cloth handkerchief out of a drawer in the stand next to her chair, and handed it to him as she walked over and sat down.

Data placed his arm around his husband and Geordi put his face in his chest as he continued to sob. The three of them sat in dismal silence to let his crying subside.

Troi looked at them holding each other, desperately in love and in grief at the same time. The blind man and the android that, through their obvious differences, grew closer in their time together on the ship and their friendship grew into the tender partnership they shared now.

She remembered how dubious Starfleet was to approve a marriage between them. Not only were they completely different from one another physically, but they were officers in the same field on the same ship. It was Captain Picard and Commander Riker who took their sides, and they were officially married on a holodeck beach, which had been Geordi’s location of choice.

However, as happy as that day was, it was only two years later that Geordi’s sister died in a freak accident, leaving behind Sophie. Suddenly, questions arose from the Terran Council. 

Could an emotionless android help raise a child? More importantly, with all the dangerous situations the Enterprise can face, and in those situations where Data and Geordi put themselves at risk, what will happen to Sophie? Will she be orphaned once more if they both died while in the line of duty? She could lose her life, as well, being at the cusp of danger at all times.

That was the risk every set of parents took when they decided to bring children into the equation of life on a starship. Why were these two engineers any different? This debate had been stalled for over a year now, with Starfleet doing what they could to keep this family together. It was only a few weeks ago that the captain received word that a decision would soon be reached.

Troi sighed as she thought of this, and of the private transmission from Starfleet that Captain Picard received just an hour ago. She could only speculate what the message could have been; maybe it was something trivial.

On the other hand, it could be that singular message that would allow Geordi’s worst dream to come to fruition.

“My darling,” came Data’s soothing voice to his husband. “Sophie’s class ended approximately one hour ago. Perhaps you can go to our quarters and rest and I can take her to Ten Forward for an afternoon treat. We do not need her wandering into Engineering again.”

Troi grinned as she watched Geordi lift his head from Data’s chest. “You’re right,” he said. “I should…I can try to sleep.” He wiped his eyes as he stood up, the rest of them following suit. He put his VISOR back onto his face and turned to Data. “If she's in Engineering, she'll be under the main console."

"Of course," Data replied.

"And absolutely no ice cream,” Geordi scolded. “I know she has a way of pressing your buttons, but she was bouncing off the walls last time.”

“If you need anything,” Troi told them. “Anything at all…please let me know.” She took Geordi’s hand and squeezed. “Please rest and try not worry. Cherish every moment you have with her now.”

Geordi nodded. He took Data’s hand and began to walk out of her office. “Thank you, Counselor.”

Later that evening, at 1845 hours precisely, Data entered their quarters with a tired Sophie on his hip, her cheek resting against his shoulder. 

Geordi looked up from his book as he sat on their sofa in his blue silk robe. He grinned. “What happened to her?”

Data patted their daughter’s back. “We decided that, since you were resting, we would have our dinner early in Ten Forward accompanied by two rounds of chess. Sophie’s dessert, however, gave her an increase in energy. I then took her to Holodeck 2 where I recreated a playground, and she released her acquired energy on a contraption called ‘monkey bars,’ a series of metal bars that—“

Geordi held up his hand. “I know…I know what monkey bars are, sweetie. But, what’s that on your ear?”

Data shot his eyes toward his left ear where a small blue flower rested. “A gift from the Arboretum. The children were allowed to take a few flowers from a certain garden bed." He paused and took a yellow flower from behind Sophie’s ear and handed it to Geordi. “This one is yours.” 

Geordi grinned as he took the flower and twirled it in his fingers as Data continued. “Her energy eventually decreased and she was prepared to come back to our quarters. However, she must first have a bath before I put her to bed.” Sophie heard one of the words she dreaded the most and whined as she pressed her nose into her father’s shoulder. Data patted her back again and looked over at Geordi. “Excuse me.”

“Oh, dear husband?” Geordi addressed Data, making him stop in the doorway of Sophie’s bedroom. “What kind of dessert did our daughter have tonight?”

Data gave him an expressionless gaze. “Chocolate,” he replied simply.

“Chocolate what?” Geordi asked, placing his yellow flower behind his own ear.

Data continued to stare at him, blankly. Then, with a quick breath, spoke quickly, “A dessert which is comprised of milk, cream, sugar, and various flavors that, after properly combined, is then placed in a container of colder temperatures that—“

“So she had ice cream?” Geordi asked.

“As you have stated previously, my love,” his husband said. “She knows how to press my buttons.”


End file.
